


Resetting Our Love (Chara vs. Sans x Reader)

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: You are a orphan living on the streets. You clean and work for various people for a living, therefore getting enough money to keep yourself alive, but not necessarily in good health. You do your best to conceal the fact that you are homeless, not wanting to receive charity or pity, and own a skateboard that you treasure very dearly. You despise pity, and do anything to avoid it. You are rather introverted and don’t talk much, not like you have much to talk about in your opinion.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. That's your plot.  
> Key:  
> (f/c) Favorite color.  
> (y/n) The name you are called by the most. Nicknames count.  
> (f/n) First name.  
> (l/n) Last name.  
> (y/a) Your age.  
> (y/c) Your country/ state.  
> (d/s) Dominant side.

**Your P.O.V.**

You barreled down the smooth sidewalk on your skateboard, letting out an exhilarated laugh of joy. You had just finished delivering this street's round of newspapers and you had decided you deserved a little fun before you had to clean Miss Marla's mansion, which was bound to be a lot of work. That didn’t bother you though, you were used to it. As long as you got the money, you didn’t care. You checked the time on a small, cheap watch resting on your wrist. 9:15. Perfect. You had at least 15 minutes to do something enjoyable before two hours of cleaning. It would be nice to get a few moments of fresh air, getting away from the smell of cleaner and dust. It was never pleasant, what you did, but it kept your life from being a lot more unpleasant than it could be. 

You dismounted your skateboard, picked it up, and held it in your hands. You ran your callused fingers over its surface with a distant smile. It still had a few scorch marks from the accident a year ago. The skateboard was your only possession that survived the fire that took your house and your family away. Ever since then, you've survived on the streets. You found out that it wasn't that hard to take care of yourself. You got employed for many cleaning jobs and earned enough money to stay alive. That was your only goal. To take care of yourself and not live off of pity. You rubbed the nicks in the wood, remembering a few of the small moments you had experienced with your family..

As much as you loved going back to those moments, you didn’t have much time. You sighed and hopped onto your skateboard, starting to move slowly, but gradually accelerating. You bolted down the street, the wind blowing in your face. Your (h/c) hair was soon messed up and crazy, which was normal for you, seeing as looking well-kempt was practically impossible on the streets, and gave you more detriments than advantages. The force of the wind made your eyes water and you closed them for a minute, feeling the sweet adrenaline pumping through your veins and causing you to let out another laugh.

When you opened your eyes again, you were headed straight towards a car. The driver honked at you as the car plowed forward, right at you, without showing any sign of halting to a stop.  You stopped and the skateboard slipped from under you and you fell to the ground. You grabbed for your skateboard, but it was out of reach. The car was not going to stop for you or your skateboard, no matter what. You had to move NOW, or you would probably not make it through the next week. Injuries are never good on the streets. You started to move away and let out a muffled scream of pain as the car ran right over your arm with a sickening crack that made your hair stand on end. You knew immediately that it was broken. Black spots danced in your eyes and your vision blurred from uncontrollable tears of pain. You had a high-pain tolerance, but this was just too much for you to handle.

You heard a shout from a car across the street and heard the car's doors slam shut. A person in a blue jacket ran towards you. "papyrus, quick! help me get them to the car!" You heard a gruff voice say. A taller figure ran towards you and you felt yourself being lifted into the air. Your stomach lurched at the sudden realization that you were no longer making contact with the ground, and the sight of your broken arm was too terrifying for you to glance at again. You wanted to struggle but you were too weak. The two figures laid you in the backseat of their car. You weakly reached out of the car for your skateboard. The shorter figure looked at you and then your skateboard. He smiled slightly and went over to grab the skateboard in the middle of the road. He quickly grabbed it and came back, not wanting to hold up any more traffic that might be coming their way. He entered in the passenger's side of the car and put the skateboard in the seat next to you.

"Th-Thank y-you" You managed to croak out. The shorter figure just smiled and nodded. Despite the pain, you managed to smile back before blacking out. The last thing you heard was the shorter figure's voice.

"papyrus, i need you to get us to the closest hospital." You blacked out completely without fully registering the fact that the people helping you were skeletons. Not that it truly mattered to you anyway

 

…

 

"no, i don't know who they are, or where they're from. i already told you, i saw their arm get run over and brought them here. i know nothin’ about them." You heard the shorter figure's voice again. They sounded upset about something, but you sensed that it wasn't about what the nurse was saying. Despite the obvious frustration he held, he seemed rather calm and relaxed. Not tense, but on-guard. You found that interesting and well, slightly intriguing if you had to admit.

The nurse let out a sigh. "What they were doing out there is a mystery to me to then. The child looks a lot like (f/n) (l/n). They're a homeless child who lost their parents in a fire, and now live on the streets. Poor thing refuses any help." The nurse's voice was filled with pity. Almost enough to make you sick. You didn't need any of their help. You didn't want it. You were fine on your own. If you had just been looking where you were going like every sensible person...

"i'm surprised. they didn't look homeless to me." 

"That's how they like it. They don't want pity and like to stay out of the spotlight."

You let out a groan to signal you were awake and opened your eyes. The hospital light was a bright white and blinding. You shielded your eyes with your unbroken arm and looked down. Your broken arm was in a black sling and a (f/c) cast. You smiled at that. Funny how coincidences happen in even the worst of times. It didn’t reassure you much, but the sight of that lift your spirits just ever so slightly. Enough to help you forget where you were. You hated hospitals, and just wanted to ignore that you were in there.

"Oh, you're awake!" The nurse exclaimed a bit too loud for your liking. A pleasant, yet sickly sweet  smile was set on her pale face. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Nothing is in pain. How long was I out?" You asked, your voice a little scratchy. You weren’t completely telling the truth, but you didn’t want to spend more time in the blinding white room. You winced at the burn in your throat from talking but didn't show it, not wanting the display of weakness to imprison you. The sooner you were out of here with no one worrying about you, the better. 

The nurse muttered something under her breath about how the patients always asked that question. The shorter skeleton, who had helped you, overheard what the nurse said and let out a soft chuckle, the smile on his face widening.

"you've been out for about two to three hours kid. they took that opportunity to set your arm and put it in a cast. doc said you could leave as soon as you woke up 'long as you weren't in pain. ya gotta come back in a month so they an check on it." You stared at the skeleton in front of you. He had a somewhat tired look on his face, carefully hidden by a kind smile. He seemed to have white "pupils" set in his eye sockets. His blue jacket was zipped up even though it wasn’t cold at all in here, and his hands were aimlessly in his pockets..

You began to get up, as soon as he said that. "Thank you again for helping me. I wouldn't have managed to get here without your help. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."You told him gratefully as you stood up shakily. "I'm (f/n) (l/n)." You said, extending your unbroken arm. You wanted to get this part over quickly, so you hoped nothing would be questioned. 

"sans. sans the skeleton. and don't worry, we had nothin' to do anyway." He replied, shaking your hand. "um... where are you planning on going after you leave?" Concern shined in his eyes? You had no idea what to call them, but the look they were giving you made you almost hiss. You felt nauseous again.

"Home." You said simply as you stretched with a yawn. You hoped he wouldn't pry. You didn't want to explain everything that happened to you, your home and your family. It wasn’t a fun topic, and you weren’t in the mood to converse with people, even if they were people who had saved your life. Sans let out small laugh, and shook his head,

"we both know you don't have a place to stay." He said smiling when he saw the look of shock on your face. How had he known? Oh yeah, the nurse, right. Sans' face turned more serious. "i know you don't like to accept things from others and you classify it as ‘pity’, but i know a person who would love to take care of ya. you can't stay on the streets forever ya know." You let out a sigh and looked down. You really wish he hadn't made that offer.

"I'm sorry but I can't except that offer." You replied in a kind voice, but hinting that you wouldn't accept anything so that he wouldn't push. "thank you, though."

"at least come over for some butterscotch-cinnamon pie."  Sans insisted. His voice lowered to a whisper even though no one would hear them anyway. He pointed to the taller skeleton waiting outside. "my bro really wants to meet you and i bet our ambassador would be overjoyed to meet another human child."  You smiled at the taller skeleton's ridiculous outfit and let out a sarcastic sigh.

"I guess I'll come." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.

Papyrus was, as Sans had said, overjoyed to hear that you would be coming with them.  "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HAVE YOU TRY MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, HUMAN!" You couldn’t help but crack a small smile. Papyrus was so sweet and innocent, especially for someone living in the time they were in. He could be a little to loud for your taste though.

While you chatted with Papyrus, Sans was busy calling someone. You didn't know who he was talking to, or why but you did manage to hear little bits of the conversation. Not that you were eavesdropping, of course! They were all puns and jokes, much to your annoyance. A few were great, unique even, but most were absolutely terrible. Funny, but terrible. Papyrus seemed to wince every single time he heard a pun, and you couldn’t really blame him. If you had to live hearing Sans tell puns everyday, you probably would have the same reaction as the taller skeleton.

The conversation went on like that until finally, Papyrus reached his breaking point. "SANS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! STOP MAKING THOSE HORRID PUNS AND FINISH YOUR CONVERSATION! WE CALLED ASGORE'S CLONE TO GET HER OVER HERE, NOT TO HAVE A PUN BATTLE!" Papyrus continued to lecture his brother loudly. The smaller skeleton just seemed to shrug, his brother’s words going through one non-existent ear and out the other.

"welp tori, papyrus won't let me stay on any longer. see ya soon." Sans let out a laugh as the person on the other side of the phone made a pun in response and then hung up. "tori will be here soon. she lives quite near. in fact, that school we passed by on our way here was hers." Sans said, putting his phone in the pocket of his blue jacket. He turned to you. "you'll love her, i promise."

You kept your smile but you gripped your skateboard tighter to hide some of your doubt. You didn't understand why you trusted Sans and Papyrus so much. You has just met them, for stars’ sake! But, they had saved you and were kinder to you than anyone had been to you in a long time. Wasn’t that a good reason to trust someone?

No. This is exactly what you didn't want to do. You were not some helpless person latching onto the first source of kindness you see like a leech latching to a human leg. You were not desperate for compassion or sympathy. You were not desperate for love. You are not  weak like that. You don’t need pity. In fact, you’d be better off if pity never even existed. You could live off of _your_ own hard work and make your own decisions. You didn't need help surviving.

You didn't know what to do with Sans and Papyrus, or how to act around them. Despite how nice it would be to have new friends for once, you knew Sans would continue to try to find you a home. He really pitied you. You could see it in his eyes and you could hear it in his voice. He wanted to help you. Well guess what? You didn't need his help or his goddamn pity! You got agitated just thinking about it. You could take care of yourself! You could live on the streets forever! It didn't matter how hard it was as long as you were alive because of yourself and only yourself. No one else.

Your mind continued to spit insults at Sans, as you waited for this ‘Tori’ to arrive. Oh, how you loathed him so much for pitying you! "(y/n)? earth to (y/n)? can you hear us?" A voice snapped you out of your spiteful thoughts. Sans was waving his hands in your face, trying to get your attention. You practically hissed just at the thought of him, but held yourself back.

"Yes?" You replied, refraining from snapping at him. Despite how hard you tried, your tone was still slightly bitter. Sans, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice your tone, or he ignored it completely.

"tori's car just pulled up. she'll be here any second." You grabbed your skateboard and stood up quickly, eager to get out of the hospital. A large goat monster entered the room as soon as you stood up. She was tall and had small yellow-tinted horns on the top of her head. Her long ears rested on her shoulders and soft, white fur covered her body. She was a lot to take in at once, but the thing that stood out the most was her bright red eyes. Those eyes did not portray evil as many would think, but instead sparkled with kindness and joy. "speak of the angel." Sans muttered under his breath. You forced a smile on your face. 

"HELLO ASGORE'S CLONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER, SANS, WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET OUR NEW FRIEND, (Y/N)!" Papyrus shouted, running over to meet the goat monster.

"heya tori." Sans said, casually waving. His reaction to the goat monsters arrival was clearly different, something you found rather interesting.

After greeting the taller skeleton, the goat monster gave you a kind smile, walking over to meet you. "Oh, hello there! You must be (y/n). I am Toriel Dreemurr. I teach at Fire Field Elementary." Her voice was so gentle and comforting that you wanted to just curl up with it and take a nap. You bit your tongue to remind yourself that you would just be meeting Sans’ friends, not befriending them. You didn’t want to develop emotional ties to anyone, seeing as you’d be only seeing them this once. Unless, of course, you run into them on the streets, but that was unlikely. 

Your smile soon melted into a genuine one. "It's nice to meet you Miss Dreemurr. I've heard great things about your school." You clutched you skateboard in your hand. The last part was a lie, but sometimes it took a lie to please someone. Your parents had taught you that when you were younger.

Toriel let out a little laugh. "You have? I always loved the idea of Montessori schools. Montessori is truly the proper way to teach young children. Would you like to come over and have some tea and pie?" You were about to decline the offer, relieved that you had a choice, but you saw the look Sans was giving you from behind Toriel and let out an internal sigh.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

...

Toriel's house resembled Toriel herself a lot. When you entered the house, it instantly felt like home, and not many places were able to have that feel to them.At least, that was the case for you. Just looking inside made you let your guard down, much to your annoyance. A kid your age was sitting in a purple chair, reading a very thick book. She had short brown hair and a blue and purple striped shirt. When you came in, she looked up, closed the book and ran upstairs quickly without a word. For a second you thought you had scared her, and looked up at Toriel with worry. Toriel saw your expression and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, she's just getting the others." 

_ Others? _

The kid came back downstairs along with what looked like their twin and a young goat monster. Sans seemed to wince when he saw them, but he hid it rather well. You had trained yourself to sense emotions others often didn’t see. Had someone else been looking at him, they probably wouldn’t notice. "Oh, hello Chara and Asriel! I'm glad you could join us. This is (y/n). Sans and Papyrus brought them to the hospital when they broke their arm. (y/n), this is Chara, Asriel and Frisk, my children." Asriel, the goat monster, waved shyly. Chara, who was wearing a green and yellow sweater, studied you with her crimson red eyes and Frisk just bounced up and down happily.

"Did it hurt?" Chara questioned you out of the blue with no context whatsover. Her voice was calm, etched with a sense of confidence that was rather rare.

"What?" You studied her in confusion, not following exactly what she was saying.

"Did it hurt when you broke your arm?" Chara asked, gesturing to your cast. The way she stated it made it sound like she had given you an obvious question .

"Oh this? I've been through worse." You shrugged. It hadn’t hurt as much as others would think. Sans shot you a worried look, which you ignored, but something lit up in Chara's eyes. Frisk started jumping up and down the room faster, apparently trying to get everyone's attention.

       "I THINK THE HUMAN FRISK HAS SOMETHING THEY WANT TO SAY." Papyrus pointed out, the first one to notice. Frisk nodded vigorously in agreement.

"what is it kid?" Sans asked Frisk, who stopped jumping. Frisk began to sign quickly. ( don't kill me for making her mute. I just wanted to add some connections between Frisk and Gaster.) You had learned sign language awhile ago and were a little rusty, but you managed to translate to the best of your abilities.

"Are they over here for pie? Do you know if they live nearby? Why do they carry that skateboard around? It looks like it means a lot to them. How old are they?" Frisk signed fast but precise. She seemed really excited, which would probably explain the sudden interrogation that was being directed at you..

"whoa, whoa. calm down kid." Sans chuckled in amusement. Chara just rolled her eyes.

"She always gets excited when she meets new people." Chara explained, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. Asriel nodded in agreement, but he didn’t seem as annoyed. In fact, his reaction was more like Sans’. Amused.

"I'm (y/a) years old. I'm carrying my skateboard because it was the only thing with me when I broke my arm." You said, answering a few of Frisk's questions for her. After all, you didn’t want to leave the kid in the dark while everyone was throwing degradation at her.

Sans looked fairly surprised at your words. "you know sign language (y/n)?" He asked curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets. Despite the kind look on his face, his stance seemed as if he was judging you. You suddenly felt slightly disturbed, realizing that everyone in this room probably was judging you.

You nodded. "Yeah. I had a friend who taught me it." No one had noticed that Toriel and Papyrus had left the room to go make tea and grab the pie. They were too focused on you, and it honestly made your slightly uncomfortable

"Do you live nearby?" Frisk signed, slower this time,thankfully. You were still rusty, so the slower signing made it easier

"No, not really..." You answered, hoping that the question would not be pressed further. However, luck was not on your side today, because Sans took a step forward, his gaze piercing you. 

"do you even have an exact location of where you live?" Sans said, his tone rather aggravated, which was odd for the laid-back skeleton. You didn't know why he was so upset. It was none of his business if you had an exact location of residence or not! You were alive, weren’t you?

"What do you mean Sans?" Frisk questioned, looking at you quizzically. They were clearly concerned at Sans’ angry tone.

"they're homeless! an orphan! they live on the streets, practically starving themselves because they don't accept anyone’s help!" Sans exclaimed, his voice raised. His tone of voice and choice of words sounded like he had seen you on the streets more than once, causing you to become more uncomfortable.

"(y-y/n)?" You heard Toriel's voice from behind you. You turned around and saw her holding pie and tea in her hands, which were trembling fiercely, much to your concern. She set down the pie and tea. "Oh my child! I didn't know. You must be so scared living out there all alone!" Toriel embraced you in a big hug, which if it wasn’t for the softness of her fur, you would be struggling to get out of. Plus, you liked Toriel, and really didn’t want her to be upset.

"It's fine, really. It's not that hard to make a living." You mumbled, shifting slightly. You didn’t understand the big ruckus over it.

"fine?" Sans scoffed, clearly not buying your facade. "fine?! you almost died last winter!" You flinched. Had he really been watching you? Was he the one who was secretly helping you that winter? You suddenly felt like it wasn’t a coincidence that Sans had been there to save you when you got hit by that car.

"(y/n), is what Sans is saying true?" Toriel asked, placing her paw-like hands on your shoulders.

You bowed your head in shame and nodded. "Yeah...I-I got fired from a couple of my jobs. I only managed to survive because someone was secretly helping me. I never found out who it was."

Toriel frowned, clearly upset by the information given to her. "Come, let's have some golden flower tea and some pie. It calms the nerves. She shot a look at  warning Sans, telling him to calm his accusations down. You nodded weakly, your mind racing in a mixture of confusion and fear.

The pie was delicious. In fact, it was better than delicious. There were no words for it. Everyone seemed to calm down, even Papyrus, who seemed to be hyper 24/7. You had never tried golden flower tea and you had found it much better than the regular tea you had had. Then again, tea was rare on the streets, as well as pie. "This is wonderful Toriel." You said, breaking the silence that had formed. "It's been awhile since I've had homemade pie." Sans muttered something under his breath, still clearly agitated.. You could have sworn you saw one of his eyes flash blue, but shook it off as just a hallucination. Frisk gave her mother a thumbs up. Chara let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh gods, it's been so long." She commented and Asriel shot her a look of agreement. You were slightly confused, but didn't press. Chara unnerved you, and you didn’t want to talk to her if you could avoid it.

Toriel smiled her warm smile again. "I'm glad you like it."

Sans glanced at the clock. "dr. g will be coming home soon. we should get going before it gets late." He said abruptly, standing up. You knew that he was just using the time as an excuse, but didn’t call him out for it. In fact, you were absolutely fine with him leaving.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOOKS FORWARD TO OUR NEXT COOKING LESSON." Papyrus announced, getting up. "THOUGH IT SADDENS ME TO GO, I MUST BID YOU FAREWELL, ASGORE'S CLONE."

"It was fun having you Sans and Papyrus. Come back anytime." Toriel replied, amused, and Frisk got up from their seat. They rushed over to Papyrus and hugged him. You saw Sans flinch as Frisk ran towards Papyrus and once again, you saw a flash of blue. Why was he so uneasy around Frisk, Chara and Asriel? _Maybe he doesn't like children._ You thought, though were unsure that was the complete story behind it.

You began to stand up, but Toriel put a hand on your shoulder. "You must be exhausted after everything that has happened today. Stay here and rest. Besides, I hear it's going to rain tonight. We can't have you caught up in a storm, can we?" You let out a sigh and nodded, grateful for the consideration. You hated the rain. Toriel smiled. "Great! Let me just get the guest room ready and you can go to sleep.”

As Toriel finished working on the guest room and Frisk, Chara and Asriel went to bed, you let your mind flow free. You sat on the newly made bed and let out a sigh. It had been awhile since you had slept in a bed. It was too comfy for your taste and you ended up moving to the hard, cold wooden floor. You liked it better. You stared up at the ceiling painted with stars.

What had you gotten yourself into?


	3. A Letter To My Readers

For those of you who thought this was a major update, I’m sorry. And, for those who are reading this at a different time, who are coming across this months after this chapter than I’m sorry if you may be confused. However, if you got this far into anything I’ve written, then it is important you read this.

I’ve been going through some challenges lately. It’s hard trying to find the light when you are sinking in a pool of scattered ideas that will never work, or good ones that fade away the second you reach for them. It’s frusturating to look at your screen while working and knowing that someone else is on the other side waiting for you to update. And when I say it like that, it sounds like I think so highly of myself. It’s hard to actually think that there is someone out there who actually wants to read my stuff. Sometimes it feels like they’re all fictional.

The truth is, I write for myself, and because of that, it is hard to keep up with demands. Your feedback is wonderful, but sometimes it’s poison because I realize how true it is. “This is really great. Keep up the hard work!” It’s so hard to have to admit that I can’t keep up the hard work because the idea is gone. I hate the fact that I have people waiting on stories I haven’t updated for two months, just because I didn’t want to try and update it. It feels almost selfish to sit there and deny people a good story because I can’t take the emotional stress.

So I want to apologize for the inconsistensy. For the fact that my mind fails me, and will continue to fail me. I will try to keep up with the very small demand. I will try to keep up with my schedule, but be prepared for me to fail you.

Your positive feedback encourages me, but that joy only lasts for awhile. It’s hard to revive it because then it often sounds like lies. Sometimes I need a little critism to motivate me.

I ask of you one favor so that I may be able to please you better. Please give me feedback, and I mean real feedback. The truth. The pros and cons. Give me something to build off so I can learn to not just write for myself, but for the world.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and bad. I wrote it two years ago in a moving car to Texas, so please give me a break. The next few chapters are going to be really bad as well, but I promise they will get better.


End file.
